This application deals generally with the field of automated content recognition, and more specifically with systems involved with recognition of broadcast content.
Thousands of broadcast sources (including radio, TV, satellite and online stations) stream audio content over communication media such as the internet; a computer server can monitor many such streams simultaneously. Systems now exist that allow users to submit queries and receive identification of content that matches in a pre-indexed database. Pre-indexed items include recorded music, and systems can identify such items appearing either as primary content or as background behind an announcer's voice. Examples of such systems can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2010/0145708 entitled “System and Method for Identifying Original Music,” which publication is incorporated herein in its entirety.
Other content may not be pre-indexed, such as live news, talk shows, or advertising. Even when specific audio content cannot be identified, it would be useful to a user to know the source of the broadcast stream, along with other information available about the programming. Conversely, information such as the user's station listening patterns could be collected and used, within the legal limits of Terms of Use agreements. This could be highly interesting to broadcasters.
For example, after a song from a local radio station has been identified, and the user's device displays the song's name and artist, it would be also useful for the device to display a list of songs that the station played recently, or a live link to the radio station's website, or other content that could provide value to the radio station, the users, or other parties. The user could interact with the station by participating in contests, voting or subscribing to the station. Radio stations can also take advantage of query matches to engage and interact with their listeners. Additionally, the broadcaster could offer the user special deals or coupons. The knowledge of what station a user listens to may be of interest for other tracking and analysis purposes. Optionally, the use of location data such as GPS may make station selection more reliable. Finally, matching station content with an index database helps to create accurate station playlists, and can enable faster and better user query matching.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods for identifying and interacting with broadcast content.